Milking the Steer
by masterinkblaster
Summary: [Rocko/Heffer, Bev/solo, George/Heffer, George/Virginia] After a crazy nudist party, Heffer reveals to Rocko a shocking truth that the wallaby didn't know-his secret love for him. Will this revelation tear the two of them apart? Or will a new bond be formed that's even stronger than friendship?
1. Chapter 1: From Friends to More?

"I want all you nudists out of here, this instant!" Rocko, a beige-colored Australian wallaby yelled toward an entire backyard full of naked animals. He, himself was also mostly naked, though not by choice and with only a trash can covering his modesty. The nudists stampeded out of his backyard and house, as he ran off behind them, making sure that every last one of them was gone. "And stay out!" He yelled, shaking his fist at them in frustration, before sighing to himself, "...At least I have my dignity."

At that point, he turned to face his seemingly best friend Heffer, a large, rotund yellow steer, who was also naked. Rocko was simply livid at this point. There was a lot that he put up with when it came to Heffer's sudden sleepover-taking up and sleeping in his bed, his terrible snoring, using up all the hot water, leaving... _whatever_ that was in the toilet, and making terrible food. But this whole "nudist party" thing was the breaking point, and quite frankly, he was just being a terrible roommate in general.

"Heffer, you listen, and you listen good!" The wallaby angrily said, as he walked up to the dim-witted steer, "This is _my_ house, and you've taken advantage of _my_ hospitality for the last time…"

 _Hoo boy, am I hungry…_ Heffer thought, completely tuning out Rocko's anger-induced rant. _Gee, he sounds a little angry...Maybe I should tell him now…_

"Heff? Heff?!" Rocko yelled, hoping that the steer was paying attention to him, "Are you listening to me?"

"Uhh...No." Heffer replied truthfully, "Sorry, Rock, but there's something _I_ need to tell _you."_ He said, speaking in a near monotone kind of voice, almost like he was practicing saying what he was about to say to the wallaby for quite some time, "Now don't take this the wrong way, but...I...kinda like you."

"Aww, Heff...I like you, too-Hey! Don't think you're getting off the hook that easi-"

"No!" The steer yelled, interrupting the wallaby, "I...I mean...I like you, Rocko. Like...a lot."

"Wait, Heff...you don't mean...like, _like_ -like, do ya?" Rocko asked in disbelief.

"Ummm…" The naked steer mumbled to himself, as he pondered over his decision, "...Yeah."

"Oh, crikey…" The Australian sighed as he facepalmed, the trash can he was holding nearly slipping off of his person. "Look, Heff, I appreciate that you, um... _might_ love me, but, um...you could have anyone you want! Why me in particular?"

"Uhhh...well...it's kinda embarrassing, but, uh...I kinda find you...cute." Heffer said, blushing a heavy shade of red.

"Cute? How so?"

"Well...you know. The way you act, what you wear... _your accent…"_ The bovine said, his last words being uttered as a soft mutter.

"My what? Pardon?" Rocko asked.

"Your accent, okay?" Heffer said at an audible level, perhaps a bit too loudly, "I...I've always found it very erotic."

"E-E-E- _Erotic?!"_

"Yeah! Wait...No, that's not what I mean-I meant...uhhh, exotic." Heffer said, correcting himself, "Yeah, that's the one! I always get those two confused, heh-heh!"

Rocko let out a sigh of relief at that. 'Exotic' wasn't any better than 'erotic' to him, but at least it felt nice to be appreciated in a world where it feels like every _body_ and every _thing_ is out to get you.

"Listen, Rock." Heffer spoke up, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, what with my confession and all. We're still friends...right?" The steer asked, opening his arms up for a hug.

"Oh, Heff." The wallaby replied, returning the hug back in full as Heffer lifts him up from the living room floor, "We'll always be-"

"Maybe even more than friends?"

 _"Heffer._ What do you mean by th-" Rocko asks sternly before realizing something, "What's that rubbing against my stomach?" The wallaby looks down from where Heffer held him up, but couldn't see due to his massive gut.

"Oh...uhhhh, whoopsies!" The steer squeaks out as he blushes and slowly places the wallaby down on the floor, "Ummm, don't be mad, Rocko, but…"

"Don't be mad at wha-oh, cobblers!" Rocko gasped as he came face to face with what was poking him in the stomach-it was Heffer's cock! Heffer was sporting a rather sizable erection for someone of his stature, as the large, yellow member was throbbing with need. "Heffer! Wh-why is your-What's the meaning of this?!"

"Boy, you sound mad, Rock. Are you…"

"I'm-" The marsupial stopped himself to take a quick breath to calm himself down and get his words together, "I'm not mad, Heffer, just...surprised."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Heffer sighed in relief, wiping the sweat that he didn't know he had off his forehead, "I was actually kinda worried there for a sec."

"But I would like to know-why is your...um...pecker...out like that?" Rocko asked awkwardly.

"Weeeelllll...you know! Why else would my little guy be popping out to say hello?" The steer asked with a wheezy laugh finishing his sentence before looking down at the floor, face flushed yet again.

"Heffer! That's not enough!"

"I know, I know…" Heffer agreed, as he looked back up and made eye contact with the wallaby, "It's because, well...when I hugged you, a bunch of-of-dirty thoughts and ideas popped in my head!" The bovine admitted, looking away, face beet-red.

Rocko was speechless. _'Dirty thoughts?' What in the world? I knew he liked me, but_ this _much?!_

"So, now…" Heffer added, "I kinda wanna...you know…" The steer continued as he began to approach the marsupial.

"Heffer! W-W-What are you doing?!" Rocko asked as he began backing away from Heffer's ascent, backing into his couch.

"Now, Rock, have an open mind." Heffer said in a kind, reassuring voice, "Besides, when I threw that party just now, you can't say you didn't enjoy it." He added in a teasing, singsong voice.

"I...I…" The wallaby couldn't come up with a coherent answer as he flashed back to seeing everything that he could recall at the nudist party-from Heffer's large ass to the numerous amounts of genitals that was on full display from several animals-be it male or female, mouse, warthog, or alligator-it didn't matter, most of the town seemed to be there. And as those thoughts continued to run through the marsupial's mind, he noticed with a mild "clank"-like sound coming from the trash can he was holding up that he was aroused and his erection was out, rubbing up against the can.

 _"Hmmmm?"_ Heffer hummed with a big, goofy grin covering his face, waiting for an answer from his Australian pal.

"I...Ummm...What was the question again?" Rocko asked, completely forgetting what he was supposed to be answering.

"Hee-hee! Thought so!" Heffer laughed, "Now get outta that can! You're probably smelling like garbage in there." The steer grabs onto the can, attempting to lift it off of the wallaby, but Rocko holds onto it tightly.

"Ummm, Heff? Maybe I should hold on to this for just a little-"

"Oh, pshaw! I'm already naked! It's just us here-"

"Arf!" Spunky, Rocko's dog, chimes in as he walks past the two into the kitchen.

"-And Spunky. What harm could it be?"

"B-B-But Heffer, I-" Rocko attempted to plead, but was too late in doing so.

"Ta- _dah!_ There! Now don't that feel...better…?" Heffer's superior strength lifted the can right over the wallaby's body, revealing the marsupial's hidden shame and arousal. Rocko's cock was fully out and erect, as well. His beige-colored length paled in comparison to Heffer's sausage-like cock, but he always personally thought it was a decent size, considering his species and all.

Both the steer and the wallaby look at each other, silently, with flushed faces. Whether it was because of arousal, embarrassment, or some strange mix of the two was unknown to them, but one thing _was_ on their minds, whether they knew it or not. They were curious, and they wanted to see where this would go.

"Soooooo….wanna...try it?" Heffer asks, smiling hopefully, "See where it goes?"

"Well…" Rocko looks back at the steer, who's still projecting a big, beaming smile towards the wallaby. _Well, he did go through all this trouble, admitting his feelings and all...and...well, this is Heffer we're talking about here! He's my best friend! He wouldn't hurt a fly. Maybe I should…_ "Let's give it a shot, Heff."

"Sweet! Awesome!" The steer cheered as he leaned towards Rocko's face and planted a big, fat wet one right on his lips.

"Ugh! Heffer!"

"Shhh...just relax. I won't hurt you." Heffer reassures his pal, "You're gonna love this."

"Love wha-" Before Rocko could get his question out, the large pair of orange-colored lips belonging to the bovine slammed right back down on the marsupial's lips. Their tongues danced a dance, a spicy and forbidden dance that was a bit rough around the edges, but eventually found something of a rhythm as flesh met flesh. Involuntary, Rocko wraps his arms around his bovine friend, holding onto his back and groping his butt as Heffer caresses the wallaby's chest, in an attempt to further arouse him. After a while, the two part lips and stare at each other, silently.

"Heh-heh, oh, my!" Rocko was the first to break the silence, nervously mumbling a familiar phrase of his.

"'Oh, my'? That's all you have to say?" Heffer asked, "Well, then, let's see what you think after _this!"_

"After wha-Oh! _Crikey!"_ Rocko tried to interject again, but couldn't get the words out in time. Heffer bent over and began licking the wallaby's cock, servicing it to the best of his ability. His tongue felt like they were touching a million places at once. _This is...My God...I can't even describe it! How did Heffer learn how to_ do _something like this?_ "U-U-Um...H-Heff? How'd-" Heffer gave Rocko no time to chat, however, as he took the length into his massive mouth, deepthroating it with everything the bovine had, as his right hand reached further down to grope and fondle his balls. 

Across the westmost part of Rocko's house, was the Bigheads' house, where the married couple Ed and Bev Bighead, a pair of cantankerous cane toads, lived. Inside, Ed was busy watching the big baseball game on TV in the living room, while Bev was finishing up washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"C'mon! Whaddya think you're doing?! Take your base!" Ed yelled at the television, deeply engrossed in the game, "Don't do _that!_ He's gonna get you-"

 _"Out!"_ A voice from the TV chimed.

"Uggggghhhh…" Ed groaned in a mix of disgust and disappointment.

"Oh, it's nice to see my little Ed enjoying himself...even if he does get a bit... _intimate_ with those games of his." Bev mused to herself. After setting the last dish to dry, she takes a look around the kitchen and smiles, rather proud of her handiwork in cleaning the area. _All that's left is the garbage, then, with any luck, I can catch up on my soaps,_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the garbage bin. While the smell of garbage never bothered the couple, due to their species typically lacking noses, it was the mentality of being clean and having a presentable house that led Bev to be more cautious about how much garbage they have in the house at any one time-after all, they could have visitors any day!

As soon as Bev reached the bin, she used her long tongue to catch and eat the flies that hovered above the open bag, and in a flash, she tied the bag and began taking it outside to the front yard, where the waste disposal is.

"Oh! Honey, you're heading out?" Ed asks, breaking out of his TV trance.

"Yeah, just to take out this pesky garbage." Bev replied, holding up the bag in one hand.

"Well, while you're out there, you mind taking this mail over to that _pesky kangaroo's_ house?" Ed asks, a tinge of disgust painting his voice as he hands over the piece of mail to his wife-it's addressed to Rocko, "I don't know _how_ some of _his_ mail keeps coming here, but I know how it's-oh c'mon! You call that a swing?!" He yells as he snaps back to the baseball game playing on the TV, leaving Bev with the garbage and the piece of mail he handed to her.

As she makes it to the front of the yard with no problem, Bev places the garbage bag in the waste disposal to be dumped and taken off by the garbagemen in less than a day. She then takes another look at the mail addressed to Rocko and is quickly reminded of the nudist party he had not too long ago. _"Oooohhhh,_ that party sure looked like fun!" She moaned to herself, "That Rocko sure is a saucy one! Who knew he could get so wild and crazy, having a naked party like that?" The toad looks towards the wallaby's house and thought to herself, _We need to do that! My little Ed is so high-strung...he needs to loosen up, in more ways than one, and this might just do the trick! ...Maybe he can give me some pointers on how it's done!_ With that decided, Bev began walking toward Rocko's home with mail in hand. 

As the cane toad approaches the marsupial's home, preparing to ring the doorbell, she hears a rather loud and passionate moan coming from within the house. "Oooohhh, H-H- _Heffer!"_

 _Was that Rocko? And...'Heffer'? Isn't that Rocko's friend? What's going on in there?_ Bev thought to herself as she stored the piece of mail belonging to the wallaby in her pocket and moved to the front window to see what was going on. Unfortunately, her view was obscured by the positioning of the TV being in front of the window. _Oh, come on! Who sets up a TV in front of a window?!_

In spite of her anger, Bev did manage to see a glimpse of a rotund, yellow, slightly hairy blob that popped up just above the VCR that sat on top of the TV. It's long tail that had a green tuft of hair at the end quickly rose up with the combined height of the TV and the VCR just barely obscuring where his buttcrack would be. _Is that...Heffer?_ Bev mused to herself in thought, _What's he doing still naked and bent over Rocko's couch?_

Bev makes a few high jumps in an attempt to see what's going on. Despite seeing a bit more than before, it was still more of the same, with the toad getting brief glimpses of Heffer's ass with each hop. She couldn't even _see_ Rocko. After a moment, Bev stopped her hopping, catching her breath as her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth.

"Heffer...That...It...it feels _soooo_ good...K-K-Keep going…" A voice intoned from inside the house, it was Rocko.

 _'It feels so good'? What feels so good? What on earth is going on in there?_ The toad thought to herself as she finished catching her breath. _There's gotta be a better-oooh!_ At that moment, she noticed another window to her left. _Perfect!_

As Bev moves from the front of Rocko's house to the left, she moves slowly, taking great care not to make any loud noises as she inches over to the window, _Now let's see just what the heck is going-_ "Oh, my G-" The toad quickly stuck her hand in her mouth in a desperate attempt to not alert anyone to her presence. Luckily it worked, but the cause for alarm was quite understandable-Rocko was leaning on his couch, being blown by Heffer!

 _Oh, goodness...I-I didn't know Rocko swung that way...Though, I guess that_ would _explain why he wasn't into me when I tried to seduce him…_ Bev thought to herself as she continued to watch the events unfold.

Just then, Heffer opens his mouth, allowing the wallaby's cock to fall right out. "Heff? W...Why'd ya stop? I thought you-" Without any warning, the steer went back to sucking on the marsupial, however this time, he was focusing on his pal's balls, instead. "Oh my! T-T-That feels quite-Oof!" Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, the bovine placed one of his hands of his friend's cock, slowly jacking it off, _"...amazing…"_ Rocko said, finishing his sentence.

 _Boy, I'd say…_ Bev thought to herself, mouth agape as she continued her voyeurism, _Those two look like they're quite enjoying themselves...I love my darling, but he never wants to try anything new, it's all routine-we break some plates, then it's straight to the sex. But this...this is just-ah...oh, dear…_ The cane toad looks down and realizes her crotch had been soaked to the bone, leaking from the panties all the way through her pants.

Watching the wallaby and steer fucking on her neighbor's couch had quite the effect on her. She begins to look around, making sure no one was watching, _Ed and I haven't been nearly as intimate as that for quite some time...And I do owe it to myself to take care of this...um...issue of mine...Eh, what he doesn't know..._ Once she was certain that no one was around to see her, Bev began kicking off her shoes, taking off her shirt and unbuckling her pants, being as quiet as she could, eyes never tearing away from the window.

After throwing her pants on the ground, she tore off both her panties and bra in something of a desperate rush, leaving her completely exposed and took her index and middle finger of her right hand and began massaging her slick, wet vulva as she used her left hand to play with her nipples. _Oh, God...It's been so long since I've done this...I've almost forgotten...this feels great!_ The toad began inserting her fingers into her wet vagina, slowly thrusting in and building up a rhythm as she continued watching Heffer suck on Rocko's balls.

The steer continued his fornication with the wallaby, sucking roughly with wanton want and loving as he jerked his cock harder and faster. The sudden increase in speed and strength caused the marsupial's cock to start leaking some precum, some of which got on Heffer's face, causing him stop his fellating to take notice. "Oooooh...Hey, lemme taste!" Heffer said, the bovine taking all of Rocko's cock in his mouth, yet again.

He licks from the base of the shaft to the tip, getting all of the pre that leaked from the wallaby's cock and tasting it. "Mmmmm...Citrus-y!" The steer said, and indeed it was-while Rocko did eat the occasional junk food and shared some fast food with his friends at the Chokey Chicken, he always managed to find time to work out and eat a balanced diet of fruit and berries, which complemented why his cum had a sweet and tangy taste to it. Heffer continues licking around the cock, getting everywhere his massive muscle of a tongue can reach, desperately trying to taste that flavor yet again.

"Um...H-Heffer? M-M-Maybe you should-"

"Hmmmmm?" Heffer asked, mouth still full with the wallaby's cock. The vibrations coming from the steer's reply sends waves of pleasure all throughout the marsupial's body, causing him to release more precum from his tip, allowing Heffer to lick up more of the delicious flavor, causing Rocko to moan in pleasure, face flushed, "Mmmmmm…" The steer let out another hum, causing more pleasurable vibrations to course through.

"Oh, God...H-H-Heff!" Rocko gasped, his face beet red in a mix of arousal and embarrassment as his cock continued to leak pre and began throbbing, signalling its eventual release, "I think I'm about ta-"

"Yeah...C'mon, you beautiful wallaby, you...Blow your load! Show that cow who's boss!" Bev mumbles as softly as possible as she continues fingering herself.

"Oh, no you don't!" Heffer interrupted, taking his mouth off of Rocko's leaking cock, "C'mon man, I've been waiting forever! You still gotta do me! Sharing is caring, after all!"

 _Oh, come on, you big, dumb, cock-teasing cow! Getting me all worked up…_ Bev thought as she slows her fingering to pace herself-it was never any fun cumming _too_ early, and she wanted to cum when Rocko did.

"Oh...Um...Y-Yeah. Y-You're right!" Rocko replied as he caught his breath, getting up off the couch, "Ummm…" Rocko took a good look with how Heffer was still positioned, down on his knees, _Oh, boy...with the way he's positioned, reaching Heffer's penis would be quite a challenge… and even if he stood, it wouldn't be ideal...Maybe he can..._ "You wanna...try the couch?"

"Can I? Oh, boy!" Heffer happily responded and in a flash, ran up to the couch and parked his keister right where Rocko sat, once again getting quite the view of the steer's sizable cock.

 _Crikey! Look at the size of that thing! It's like a giant, yellow sausage!_ Rocko thought to himself, looking somewhat alarmed at being reminded of Heffer's large cock, _It must be at_ least _six inches or so! ...If I'm really gonna go about this, I've got to be mindful of my limits. After all, there's no shame in letting Heffer know when I've had enough.  
_  
 _Geez Louise! That cow is larger and longer than Rocko!_ Bev thought, massaging her vagina with a bit more force and passion, _I'm not sure, but...I think he might be bigger than my Ed! Looking at it, it does look like it would be quite the ri-No, no, no! It's bad enough you're watching your neighbor have sex with a cow, you don't need to have any more thoughts of adultery! You're a better woman than that, Beverly! ...For the most part._

"Ach-ahem-hmm." Heffer clears his throat, _"Weeeelllllll?"_ The steer said with a goofy smile, shaking his hips, allowing his cock to bob and sway left and right, the sight of which enticed Rocko, who couldn't keep his eyes off of the bovine's drumstick and had several thoughts going through his head. The wallaby waddled up to Heffer's groin with only one thing on his mind. "Hey, Rock...you oka- _Oh!"_ Without a word, Rocko stuffed what he could of Heffer's cock into his mouth. It wasn't a lot, considering how much smaller his mouth was in comparison to Heffer, it was probably no less than half of the steer's length, but Rocko still felt a bit of pride for getting a decent amount of the girthy length in.

 _Son of a gun, he's actually doing it!_ Bev thought to herself, panting in pleasure as she speeds up her fingers thrusting in and out of her snatch, _This is getting pretty hot!  
_  
Rocko continued his act of fellatio, blowing his best friend's cock with all that he's got, while going down to massage and fondle his balls, taking great care with them. "Ooohhhh...R-Rock? C-Careful with t-t-those, they're sensi-sensiti...fragile." Rocko just rolled his eyes at that statement, he knew that testicles was the number one thing males needed to make sure didn't get hurt in any way, shape, or form-it wasn't rocket science.

As the wallaby flexed his tongue around the bovine's meatpole, he was greeted with a quick squirt of precum from the tip, coating his muscle with the sticky substance. Rocko gagged when the liquid squirted in his mouth, causing him to take what he had of Heffer's cock out of his mouth, coughing as if the liquid went down the wrong way. _That taste…_ After quickly recovering, Rocko licked the little bit of pre that the steer was leaking. In comparison to Rocko's cum, Heffer's was a bit on the salty side, smelling and tasting rather strongly, with a heavy, musky scent. Heffer's "diet", or lack thereof, was probably the reason for his cum smelling and tasting like it did. _It...actually...doesn't taste half-bad...but in comparison to...heh-heh...mine, it's not as good._ Rocko thought as he took the sizable yellow cock in his mouth, yet again, trying to get more of the salty flavor.

"Ooooooohhhhh, _man…"_ Heffer moaned out, overcome with pleasure that the Australian was giving him, "R..R-Rocko…? M-M-Maybe we cou-" Now it was Rocko's turn not to give Heffer any chance to talk, as he sucked harder and faster, the marsupial moving his hands from the steer's balls and placing them near the unsucked base of his cock, jerking said area as he sucks.

 _Oh, wow...He's really getting into it!_ Bev thought as she continued watching, her long purple tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted harshly, looking much like a dog.

"R-R...Rock?!" Heffer groaned out as he reaches out his arms towards Rocko, "W-W-Wait!" The steer grabs the wallaby by his sides and lifts him up, holding him over his cock with his back and tail facing the bovine.

"Heff-Heffer?!" Rocko gasped in surprise as he turned to look as his friend, "What are you-"

"Rocko, _please."_ Heffer said, the steer's face having a desperate urge of wanting painted all over it, "Trust me."

Rocko nodded, conceding after everything that's happened, "Just...be gentle."

Heffer smiled, and carefully inserted his erect cock into his friend's waiting asshole, causing Rocko to wince in mild pain, "H-Heff…? Th-That kinda…" The wallaby wasn't expecting to take it most of it in, or for it to be particularly easy, but he wasn't expecting it to be as painful as it was either.

"M-My _God,_ Rock...You're so...so... _tight!"_ The steer moaned as he began thrusting his member slowly into the marsupial.

"Ohhhhhh...Heffer…" Eventually the sharp pain was slowly replaced with pleasure as Rocko moaned out in pleasure from being pierced by the bovine's large cock.

"R...Rock? You o...okay?" Heffer asked, worry painting his voice a bit as he pants with pleasure.

"H-Heffer...D-D-Don't stop...Keep g-going! More...More!" The wallaby begged, his face flushed and panting from the massive amount of pleasure coursing through his body. Heffer nodded and continued his thrusts, starting off a bit slow with something only barely resembling a rhythm. "N-No...Not like that...Ha-Harder...Faster…"

The steer slowed down his thrusts yet again and asked, with a concerned look on his face, "Yo-You sure…?"

"H-Heff... _please…"_ It was Rocko turn to look desperate now, as he turned around and asked the bovine. Heffer nodded and began thrusting at a faster pace, the steer's precum serving as a lubricant for allowing the marsupial to take his length with ease. _"Y-Y-Yeeeaaah!_ Oh, G-God, Heffer…You-you feel...so _good_ i-inside m-m- _meeee!"_ Rocko moaned out in a sweat-filled moan overtaken with pleasure.

 _Oh, God...Heffer looks like...quite the lover!_ Bev thought, fingers thrusting in and out of her engorged and wet snatch like a piston, matching Heffer's thrusts. _And Rocko sounds like quite the submissive type! C'mon, you two...I wanna see fireworks!_

Just then, a large red van with a large fly on the roof of it and the words "MAGGOT FARMS" embedded on the side of it came blazing down the street, stopping in front of the Bigheads' house. Stepping out of the van was the Bigheads' usual delivery man, Dan, a large, purple-furred dog, carrying a cage of flies and humming a familiar little tune as he began walking towards the house. "Doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo- _doot!_ Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo- _doot!_ Doo-do-Hey...is that…?" The dog said as he stopped his approach to the Bigheads' house and turned his attention towards Rocko's house, where he noticed a large shade of green on the side of the house. "...Mrs. Bighead? Is that you?"

"Aaahh-" Bev briefly screamed before slapping herself to shut herself up again, _Oh, crap, I forgot! Ed and I put out an order for some flies a few days ago! Oh why, of all days, did he have to show up today?!_ The cane toad took her fingers out of her pussy and attempted to cover herself up, unsure if the dog saw her or not.

"Hey, Mrs. Bighead!" Dan shouted, walking closer towards the house and where Bev was sitting, "I've got the flies that you and your husband ordered!"

"T-T-T-T-That's fine!" Bev replied, in a hushed, albeit somewhat loud whisper, stuttering nervously and praying to whatever merciful god that the two roommates in the house didn't hear any of this, "Just, um...leave them! By the door! _Please!"_ Bev waved her hands, making a "shooing" motion, hoping that the dog would get the hint.

"Are, uh...are you okay there? I mean, call me crazy, but it kinda looks like you're plum nak-" At that moment, Bev grabbed a small piece of salmon that she had in her pocket and threw it at the dog, hitting him dead in the face, making him drop the cage of flies. "Ow! H-Hey! What the heck was _that_ f-" The dog didn't have time to question the toad for her actions however, as he heard a deep, menacing, and fearsome growl coming from behind him. "P-P-P-Please don't let that be who I think it is…" He whimpered in fear as he turned around and realized who that growl belonged to-it was the neighborhood stray dog, a purple bulldog with a spiked collar named Earl, appearing behind Dan huffing and puffing with a waterfall of drool falling from his mouth as he stared at the delivery man, attracted by the smell of salmon.

"Uhhh...g-good doggie. N-Nice doggie." Dan reassured the wild dog as he slowly edged himself to his van, Earl's eyes remaining constantly focused on him as he moved, "I'm just g-g-going to, um, get in my van, a-and-" Just as Dan put a foot in his van, something set Earl off and he ran towards Dan. Dan hit his foot on the gas, allowing his van to drive off, but not before he was able to climb completely inside, which allowed Earl to find his mark and bite the opposing purple canine square on the butt, making him yelp in pain. "Ay- _yee_ -hee! Why me? Why _again?!"_ He cried as his van drove down the road, his butt sticking out of the driver's door with Earl attached to it.

 _Oh, thank God!_ Bev thought, letting out a sigh of relief, _I never thought my husband's salmon bushes would actually be useful for something!_ The toad wipes a large bead of sweat from her forehead, _I dodged a bullet, there!  
_  
"Oh! H-H- _Heffer!"_

"Huh?" Bev mumbled to herself as she turned her attention back to the window, her arms repositioning themselves to her erect nipples and wet pussy, yet again. _Almost forgot about this! What's happening now?  
_  
"R-R-Rocko?" Heffer moaned out, his cock was throbbing and leaking sizable amounts of pre, signaling his imminent orgasm, "I..I think...I-I'm gonna…"

"Heffer! D-D-Don't stop!" Rocko passionately moaned out to his bovine lover. The wallaby's cock throbbed just as hard, threatening to cum as well, "I'm al..almost there! K-K-Keep going!"

 _'Almost there'?_ Bev thought as she continued her masturbation, panting intensely as her long, purple tongue lolled out of her mouth, _Oh, God...I'm almost there, too... Come on, boys…Show Mama whatcha got!_ As she continued watching the two near their climax, an idea pops into her head-the toad allows her long, prehensile tongue to lower itself down onto her wet and dripping snatch. Without a moment's delay, she thrusts the muscle into her vagina, replacing her fingers as they found a new plaything with her breasts. She allows her inner walls to contract and tighten as the pleasure overtakes her even more than before and closes her eyes tightly. _Oh...wow! Th-this is...so much better! W-w-why haven't I tried this before?!_

In her mind, she imagines Rocko thrusting into her, fucking her with everything he has. _Oh, Rocko! Y-You're such a naughty one! I-I'm almost t-t-there! Don't stop!_ She thought as she plunged her tongue into her leaking pussy faster and harder, matching the wallaby's imagined thrusts. She was on the verge of cumming, and nothing was going to stop her now.

"Oh, God, Heff...I-I-I think...I-I'm gonna…" Rocko chimed in, writhing over the steer's massive love stick.

"I..I'm cumming! Rock, I'm...I'm cummi- _Mooooooooo!"_

 _"Cuuuummmm!_ Oh, _yeaaahhhh!_ Y-You feel... _sooooo goooddd!"_ They both yelled and moaned in ecstasy as the steer unloaded, firing multiple gobs of his cum inside his Australian friend who exploded, getting his spunk all over his friend, his couch and, of course, himself.

 _Yeah! Come on, Rocko! I'm gonna...gonna… "Ooooaaaaahhhhh!"_ At the same time from outside, Bev let out a loud and reverberating moan that sounded much like a croak as she reached her climax, a croak that was so well-timed with Heffer's and Rocko's moaning that it meshed together perfectly, allowing her to remain undetected by the two. Cum squirted harshly out of her moist, wet pussy and coated both her long tongue and the grass below her feet, as she shuddered harshly and panted loudly.

"Oh...Heff...that was...t-t-that felt... _wow…"_ The exhausted and sweaty wallaby spoke up, being the first to reply after a sizable period of silence.

"Hee-hee, yeah…" Heffer responded, huffing and puffing as well, "I...I knew that the real thing would be so much better, but...I had no idea!"

"Yeah…" Rocko sighed, leaning his body on Heffer's gut, relaxing a bit, "Wait, 'knew'? Whatcha mean by-"

"Yeah, I mean, I've done it before with my own hand and I've kinda… _'accidently'_ came across one of my parents', um...'adult' tapes, so...you know…" Heffer replied in a 'matter-of-fact'-ly type of voice that wavered on to mild embarrassment at the end of his sentence. Rocko blushed, his mind being sidetracked by brief, mental images of Heffer's parents having sex before shaking his head, desperately trying to get the image out of his head. "You okay, Rock?"

"Uh, yeah! Heh-heh!" The wallaby responded, his voice a bit louder than the situation called for, "I mean, uh, t-that would explain alot, heh-heh!" After a moment of silence, Heffer began lifting himself up from the couch, with Rocko still stuck on his meat pole, "Um...Heff? Heff?!"

"Whoops! Hee-hee! Sorry!" Heffer apologized as he carefully lifted the marsupial off of his erect cock, his sticky fluids emptying out of his asshole, and placing him on the floor next to him, "Well, I suppose it's time for me to be hitting the old dusty trail."

"Wha?! Already-I-I mean, um...why so soon?" Rocko asked, catching himself and calming himself down.

 _Oh, crud!_ Bev mentally gasped from outside as she snapped out of her orgasmic trance, _Speaking of which, I should be getting the heck outta dodge myself!_ The cane toad grabbed her clothes that was laid out on the grass, putting them on in a rush, not caring much for her sticky fluids seeping into her clothes and how uncomfortable it might feel, _If that delivery man almost caught me, anyone else could! ...Plus, my little Eddie-poo's probably wondering where I am…_ She began speed-walking away from the wallaby's house as quiet as possible, not caring about how unkempt she looked, what with cum leaking between her legs.

"Oh, Rocko...that was _so_ sexy of you to tame and ride that cow!" Bev said to no one in particular as she got enough distance between her and the marsupial's house, shuddering with excitement, "Ohhhh...That does it! We are _having_ that party, come heck or high water! And if Ed doesn't want to go with it, _tough!_ I'll find a way to get him to come around…" The toad said as she ran inside her own house, preparing for the fun she secretly had planned in store for them and some friends of O-Town.

"Well, Rock, I...heh-heh...I'm just not sure what to do in particular after something like, um, _this."_ Heffer nervously said, gesturing to both Rocko and his body, both of which was still covered with cum.

"Well...don't leave! Just...um...stay right there!" Rocko awkwardly said, heading in the direction of the kitchen, "I'll bring back some towels to wipe this stuff off us."

"'Kay!" Heffer replied, plopping his large body on the wallaby's living room floor.

After a few moments, the marsupial returned with the towels he promised and gave one to his bovine friend. They both took their time wiping the jizz off of their bodies, making sure that every inch was as clean as could be.

"There! Now we look much better!" The wallaby said, happily.

"Boy, I'll say! I think I even managed to clean up in places I didn't even _know_ was dirty before!"

"Oy, Heff…" Rocko groaned in mild disgust as he facepalmed himself.

"Rocko, I'm sorry about, you know, _kinda_ forcing you to do this." Heffer said, apologizing to the Australian as he took him in for a hug, "Are we...you know...still friends?"

"Oh, Heff…" Out of nowhere, the wallaby quickly leaned in for a quick kiss on the bovine's mouth, startling him as he returns the gesture, "After that, well...I'd say we're _more_ than friends!" The two shared a loving smile and a tender embrace as the steer brings the marsupial in for a tight hug.

"A- _ha!"_ Without warning, Heffer's adoptive father, George, a blue-furred wolf wearing a white dress shirt and tie, came barging into Rocko's house unannounced, interrupting the moment between the two.

 _"Dad?!"_ Heffer gasped in surprise at his father's sudden appearance.

"I _knew_ it!" The wolf said as he examined the situation, looking in the direction of the two animals who were still hugging each other, albeit petrified with fear at being apparently caught in the act. "This place is a pigsty! Your dear, sweet mother _insisted_ I come here and bring your big, beefy, bovine buns back home!" George said with authority in his voice, as Rocko mentally applauded the wolf's use of alliteration.

"Okay." Heffer said, sounding a bit sad that his time with Rocko was coming to an end, "Be right with ya, Pop!" The steer places his friend back on terra firma, extending his hand for a handshake, for which the Australian returned with vigor, "Well, old pal-'til our paths cross again." He said with a smile and a wink as his eyes quickly darted down to where his hand was as he broke the handshake.

"Huh?" Rocko looks down at what Heffer slipped in his hand from seemingly out of nowhere-it was a picture, "Um, Heff, you forgot your-"

"See ya tomorrow, Rock!" Heffer interrupted as he waved from outside his door, beginning his walk towards his father's car.

"Hey, put some trousers on!" George chuckles, jokingly berating his son, "You crazy kid, you..." He closes the front door, leaving Rocko alone with his own personal mess. As they made their way to the car, the wolf notices something dangling off of his son's hair, "And rub in that hair gel that's hanging off your hair, there!"

"Huh?" Heffer said, somewhat shocked as he noticed a small gob of cum hanging off the tip of his cowlicked hair, "Oh, heh-heh, y-yeah! Sorry, Dad!" He quickly rubs in the sticky substance, causing his normally laid-back hairstyle to have a more upward appearance as he gets in his father's car.

As soon as the car speeds down the street, Rocko takes a more in depth look at the picture his bovine friend slipped him, and he blushes-it's a picture of him lying on his back in his bed, jerking off in mid-orgasm, cum covering part of his sheets and his body, as his face is smiling, flushed with arousal, "Crikey…" Rocko exclaimed, face beet-red, "Was that-Did Heffer intend for this to...to…oh..." Just then, he noticed that his cock was erect.

As his face got redder and redder, he fiddled with his fingers and a image of a jackhammer went off in his mind-the wallaby couldn't deny it, he knew what he wanted to do, "Heh-heh, oh my! Well, um...i-if that _was_ his intention, it would be foolish of me to, um, not take him up on it, right?" He asks no one in particular, as he makes his way up to his room to tend to himself. 

Some time later, the couch in Rocko's living room sprang to life, looking bug-eyed and disturbed, "I've been through a lotta homes and seen a lotta stuff in my time, but that…" He shudders in disgust as he recollects what happened, "Oh, man...I think I might need a vacation or something…" The couch grabs a stick with a bag full of supplies hanging off of it from seemingly out of nowhere as he walked towards the door, "Sorry, kangaroo boy, but this wasn't part of the deal! Besides, no amount of money or 'companionship' is worth gettin' fucked on!" The couch says as he quietly walks out the front door, running away into the distance. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Leading the Herd

Milking the Steer 2: Leading the Herd Jessy E. Griffin

George Wolfe opens the door to his home, allowing his adopted son, Heffer to enter ahead of him. As they enter the house, the air is filled with the savory, juicy scent of cooking meat. George immediately sniffs at the air and sighs, his mouth watering and stomach growling.

"Ahh, you smell that?" George says, proudly slapping Heffer's back in a fatherly-manner, "That's the smell of fresh roadkill! Your mother is quite the cook."

"Oh, gosh," Virginia says, adjusting her glasses, her thick Canadian accent gliding past her maw, "I don't think I'm _that_ good - ah, take a seat, dear and Heffer, you too!"

In no time, the entire Wolfe family-Heffer, his parents, his siblings Peter and Cindy, and even Hiram, his grandfather-were at the table eating and enjoying the delicious meat. Heffer looked down at his food, smiling and moving his meat around.

"Heffer, why aren't you eating your food, Honey?" Virginia asks, her tone soft and motherly, "Did I cook it a bit too long?"

"Ah… n-no, Ma… I… just a lot on my mind," Heffer replies, taking a forkful of the partnering potatoes, "Just… I dunno. Kinda wanna go back to Rocko's."

"Maybe after your dinner, Sweetheart," Virginia smiles.

The family dinner goes smoothly. Talking across the table and for once, no arguing, save a bit of angst between Cindy and Peter. It's rather pleasant, until George clears his throat, looking toward Heffer. The chatter slowly became a dull roar as Virginia noticed her husband analyzing her son. The tension is awkward, and she knows that something is on her mate's mind.

"Ah, well, dinner was lovely, wasn't it? Don't worry about cleaning your places, I'll take care of it, but Heffer, stay here for a minute, would you?" Virginia says kindly, standing from her place and picking up the plates from the table.

Peter rolls his eyes and approaches his sister as they leave, "Pfft… Heffer's in trouble."

"Totally… Dunno what he did, but Dad looked mad," Cindy replies, leaving with her brother and grandfather.

"What's up, Ma?" Heffer asks, a naive smile across his face.

"Don't ' _what's up, Ma',_ me!" George scolds, slamming his paws down on the table, "Mind explaining exactly what you were doing at Rocko's house?"

Heffer immediately starts to blush, the images of his affairs flashing in his mind, playing like a sped-up movie that he can't pause. He starts to fidget with his fingers, looking away from his angry father's eyes. _Crud, what do I tell 'em? I can't lie to my own parents!_

"Ah… we were… um…" Heffer gulps as he begins to sweat nervously, "Just, uh… it wasn't… it was just…"

"Spit it out, boy!" George growls, "Tell me what you were doing with that piece of _prey_!"

"Now, Honey," Virginia says lovingly, wrapping her arms around George, "Let's not get too angry. Let him explain his side of the story, why don't'cha?"

"Th-thanks, Ma." Heffer sighs, soon taking a deeper breath and trying to calm himself down, "I… we were just… playing."

"Playing? You expect me to believe that? I saw _everything_!" George huffs in anger, looking his son dead in the eyes, "Tell me… the… truth."

Heffer's skin crawls as the spotlight is put on him, making him blush and shake in embarrassment. _I gotta say it. I have to tell them… if Pop saw it all, there's no point in lying anyway._ Heffer gulps, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. Squeezing his eyes shut, he opens his mouth.

"We… he and I… R-Rocko and I… had… s-sex." Heffer stammers.

"You… what?" Virginia gasps quietly, briefly grinding her teeth and squinting her eye.

"I… had sex with Rocko. No… I made _love_ to Rocko, okay?!" Heffer bellows in fear and anxiety, crossing his arms and slouching in the dining chair.

"See?! What did I tell ya? You owe me twenty bucks," George smirks, looking to his wife.

"Ah, shucks," Virginia shakes her head, digging through her pockets, "A bet is a bet after all, 'ere ya go," she says, plopping a twenty in her husband's paw.

"W-what? What the… what the heck is going on?!" Heffer exclaims.

Virginia smiles, "Well, your father and I decided to wager a bit of a bet. Cleaning your room one day, I came across one of your little diaries and…"

"Journal, Ma!" Heffer pouts.

"I came across one of your _journals_ , and well, I couldn't help but see the page it was open to, expressing how much you care for Rocko and… well, I had a bit of a feeling maybe it'd never happen. I guess I underestimated my growing boy!"

"You mean you aren't mad?" Heffer asks, uncrossing his arms, feeling a bit more relaxed, "I mean, you're not gonna throw me outta the pack?"

"No, of course not, you loon!" George laughs, giving Heffer yet another fatherly slap on the back, in a chummy sort of manner, "Just means you're growin' up and finding yourself! With that, though, comes a little bit of an initiation. You see… I'm the pack leader of this household. The Wolfe family is mine, you know."

"Yeah… uh-huh," Heffer smiles.

"And… well, now that you've reached that age," Virginia adds, "We're gonna haf'ta put you in your place so you don't run around, mating everything you see!"

"Run around… mating… what exactly is the initiation?" Heffer asks, looking to his mother, whose stature is relaxed, but her eyes read something else. Behind those large-framed glasses, her eyes told Heffer that something rather exciting was about to begin.

"Meet me in the living room when Dad and your siblings have gone to bed, Champ. You're in for one heck'uva night." George nods in approval at his adopted son, strolling past him, leaving him along with his mother.

"Ya'know, Heffer, it's not too late to back out of this growing up thing… I hate to lose my special little boy." Virginia takes off her specks to dab at her now-beady, tearful eyes, "Only yesterday you were a little chubby calf."

"Chubby?"

"A little, tiny cow without a care in the world…"

"Ah… s-steer."

"A fat, helpless, big-bootied, fat-bellied…"

"I get it… Ma," Heffer smiles, reaching out to hug his mother, "I'm gonna always be your little boy. Kay? Promise."

"My great-big, chubby little boy," Virginia sniffles, cuddling her grown son. "Now then… I've got some things to do. Why not go rest and I'll fetch your after-dinner snacks, Dear."

"Alright!" Heffer says, excitedly like a young child on Christmas morning.

Heffer plops down before the television with a bowl of snacks rested on his rotund, soft belly. The bowl rocks slowly as he breathes, his stomach rising and falling. The smile painted across his face is that of bliss and comfort… as well as memory. He remembers how Rocko felt around his shaft. The small, tight wallaby felt amazing, like a snug glove made of hot memory foam. Just thinking about it is enough to make him feel butterflies in his stomach. He remembered Rocko's moans of bliss and euphoria, begging Heffer to fuck him. The memory is cut short when the television's channel changes. Heffer had accidentally pressed the remote button with his elbow.

The T.V. shows a nature documentary about more feral wolves, ones a bit different from his own family. Watching intently, Heffer could see a very close resemblance. The only difference between his parents and the wolves on T.V. were that the Wolfes stood upright, like average people, wearing clothes and speaking English. The wolves on T.V. acted a bit more like Spunky, Rocko's dog, only feral and wild.

" _The timber wolves proceed with their annual dominance routine. As the young male pup reaches adulthood and can begin to mate, the alpha male of the pack sees this as a threat. The alpha male and the young adult male will challenge each other, and should the young wolf win, he may become leader of the pack, but if he is defeated by the alpha, he must either submit in defeat or leave the pack altogether. Isn't nature lovely?_ " The narration of the documentary is followed by an image of the wolves fighting, scrapping and even occasionally humping each other. " _The usual mating position displayed is not one of a sexual nature, but rather a display of dominance!_ "

"Dominance, huh? Wait a minute…" Heffer takes a moment to think. His father mentioned a special initiation, something about running around and mating. "Dad's gonna try to hump me into submission?!"

"Not exactly," George says, entering the room with his wife, startling Heffer into dropping his snacks on the floor, "but we _are_ gonna have to duke it out. If you can take on your old man," George says with a smirk, punching his right fist into his left hand, "then you can consider yourself… a man."

"A-and… if I lose?" Heffer gulps.

"Well… then you're not a man yet… and you can't go around fucking wallabies, or anyone for that matter!" George rolls his eyes, "I'm the only one who gets to mate. I'm the alpha male, see?" George grabs the remote control and turns the volume up on the T.V.

The narrator of the documentary chimes, " _This ritual often occurs due to dominance. In a pack, normally the alpha male is the only male who can mate within his pack, so another male being able to take his supply away is often seen as a huge threat!_ "

"Oh. I guess you _can_ take advice from a T.V. show," Heffer says, looking to his father, "but I'm not gonna try to take Mom away from you if that's what you mean!"

"I can't risk it, Son. Come on now. Stand up and show me what you've got!"

Virginia sits on the couch as it's moved against the wall away from the television area, watching as her husband and son clear the rest of the furniture. Heffer displays an expression of nothing but worry and his mother can only watch idly by while the males of the family work out their differences the way nature intended. The most she can do is pray that her son won't be exiled or disowned should he lose against his father.

George and Heffer stand across from each other, George with his grin of foreseen victory and Heffer with his worry, fear dripping off of him like gravy on a ham, or in this case, a steer. George makes the first move, stalking slowly to Heffer's left, making him begin to go right.

"Now, son… just because I'm your old man doesn't mean you can't give it all ya got. Heh… like you did for Rocko," George sneers, tauntingly.

"L-like I did for… Rocko…" Heffer's worry melts away as his thoughts begin to wander. He begins to re-imagine the feel of Rocko's body pressed against his and the warmth the lifelong friends have shared. That friendship was only made more solid just a few hours ago, but already the idea of a new encounter plays in the distracted steer's mind.

He begins to imagine, in detail, what would happen if he were to go back to Rocko's house. It wouldn't be the usual drop-by-and-eat-his-food, but rather a steamy greeting. Heffer closes his eyes as he imagines reaching out for Rocko's member, almost feeling it in his hands as he strokes. He would then notice his own erection getting rather impatient as precum falls slowly onto the wallaby's carpeting, only to be scolded a bit for making such a mess on a freshly-cleaned carpet.

" _Heff… I just vacuumed up after last time! Crikey, couldn't you at least use the bathroom?"_ Rocko would say, only to be interrupted by a rather aroused steer by having a stiff, pulsating shaft stuffed into his mouth. Succumbing to the flavor, the warmth, and overall dominance, Rocko's small, frail stature knows better than to try and resist something that he actually desires quite a bit.

" _There ya go, Rock,_ " Heffer would say, " _I know how much you like it. I guess you can consider this payback for all the food money I owe ya! Ooh, right there… you're really good at this, buddy!_ "

Rocko would probably look up at his large friend, his mouth full, unable to speak, unable to stop sucking for a measly second to say something about how ridiculous it is to be doing it in a room full of windows. Rather than complaining, Rocko would only try to please Heffer, attempting to take the cock deeper into his throat, would it not be for his rather long nose, it'd have been no problem. Instead, Rocko would manage by dragging his hot, wet tongue up and down the steer's shaft, moaning and breathing rather hard.

" _Heffer…_ " his Australian accent would ring, " _I can't take it anymore… I can't… I need it inside me again. My dick's so hard and… masturbating just doesn't cut it. I… ah, blimey… just… get inside me! Please!_ "

Hearing Rocko beg would be pretty hot, Heffer thinks to himself as he closes his eyes and bites his lip. In almost no time at all, he can feel the tip of his cock entering Rocko's tight, sultry asshole as it pulsates around his shaft, slowly sinking inward, inch by inch. Moans would fill the room as Heffer slowly begins to thrust, grabbing Rocko by the hips rather tightly, allowing him to thrust even harder.

" _Aagh, Heffer… H-Heffer!_ "

"Heffer!"

"W-wha?"

"Heffer! Y-you won, alright?!" George scolds as his oblivious son pins him to the ground, his trousers strewn across the floor, holding his cock in his hands as the tip is pressed firmly against his father's asshole. George's clothes are strewn as well, indicating that maybe Heffer had a small blackout, lost in his overly-aroused thoughts.

"I… I can't… stop…" Heffer groans, looking at his terrified, yet slightly impressed mother who watches in shock and awe as Heffer continues to push himself further into the alpha male's hole.

"H-Heffer! T-take it out! It's too… big!" George grunts beneath Heffer, clawing at the carpet and trying to escape. As he shimmies and squirms to try and get away, he can't help but feel his groin pressing rather harshly against the ground. _You gotta be kidding me… you have just got… to be kidding me!_ "Virginia, don't just sit there and stare!"

Virginia can't believe her eyes, or her mind as she watches a large steer mount her defeated husband. _Oh my gosh… I've never seen anything like it! All this erotic behavior… I never thought I would be so turned on by my own son! Though… I guess he's not technically related._ She gulps, feeling herself get warmer as she watches Heffer enter a frenzy, thrusting in and out of his father's asshole. She can't help herself; Virginia gently slips a paw down her britches, feeling for her vulva and spreading her folds, wasting no time in looking for her clitoris.

Her pussy is soft and warm, and as she slips her finger inside to rub herself firmly, she feels just how wet she is. George can't believe it; his wife is sitting there watching, masturbating to him being dominated by their own adopted son - the more idiotic of the children, at that.

"For God's sake, Virginia! Get over here and help me!" George demands.

"Mmgh! Mmoooo!" Heffer groans as he shuts his eyes, slamming harder into his father's ass, "R-Rocko! Y-yes, Rocko!" he fantasizes.

"Oh, r-right, of course, Dear!" Virginia says, removing her hand from her pants and approaching her husband and Heffer. Rather than pulling Heffer away from him, Virginia stands before George, grinning down at him, "Though you know, Dear… it's always about what _you_ want these days, isn't it?", she adds as her grin briefly shifts to her trademark grinding before reverting back.

"V-Virginia!" George says, his eyes watering as he groans in pain, "P-please…"

"And after all, by the looks-a things, you're not the alpha male anymore, are ya?"

"Aagh! Nngh-w-what...do you mean?!" George grunts, gasping as Heffer's cock gapes his asshole. He can feel the steer's cock jabbing him from the inside; part of him felt humiliated, disgusted, and repulsed, and yet another part of him felt as though he somewhat wanted this to happen. To keep a good front, he growls in anger as his wife removes her trousers, kicking them away and sitting before him, spreading her pussy open.

"I think it's about time you did something for me, don'tcha think, Dear?" Virginia grins, placing a paw behind George's head and pushing his face down into her slit. Already, she feels herself get wetter, "G-go ahead, Dear, have a taste - you know where it's been, after all."

 _Her estrus… agh, and this… feeling! I can't hold back. They'd better not mention this...ever!_ George releases a feral whine, grunting as Heffer thrusts harder, panting and sweating. He pulls George's hips toward himself in order to thrust deeper, his large balls banging violently against his father's. All the while, George is forced, though willing, to lick his wife's pussy, slipping his tongue inside her warm slit and tasting her juices, lapping between gasps and pants.

Heffer pushes George's muzzle into his mother's pussy a bit harder as his thrusting slows, but remains rather hard. He can't get the image of Rocko out of his mind. _I could have given him one more go. I… I need to feel him. His ass is so tight and… I… want to watch him drink everything I've got! Agh, Rocko… oh, Rocko!_ Heffer begins to snort and breathe harder from his nostrils; a rumbling sounds in his throat as he begins to release a loud, harsh bellow, mooing loudly in ecstasy as he fills George's ass with cum. Despite George's muffled groans and squirms of attempted escapes, Heffer keeps a rather tight grip, thrusting away. _One load isn't enough! I want to cum… I… need to cum!_

George licks at his wife's pussy a bit faster, licking over her swollen clit, feeling his cock swelling beneath him. He begins to instinctively thrust, feeling his cock grind against the carpet. Virginia moans in euphoric bliss, parting her legs as far as she can, beginning to pant as her heart slams against her ribcage.

"Oh, George… aagh, yes… I haven't felt this good since our honeymoon!" she praises, "Aagh, yeah… right there, Dear… right on my cl-clit...ooh!" Virginia lifts her hips toward her husband's muzzle, groaning in pleasure as she pants, feeling waves of pleasure rush through her body. Her clit throbs under George's tongue as her juices flow a bit more heavily. Virginia leans her head back and moans, "Aagh, Heffer, your father is so good at eating pussy… I can't believe it took you dominating him to get him to do it! Oh, God… Mmmmgh!"

 _She's about to cum… I can feel her pussy throbbing around my tongue!_ George groans in pleasure as his cock throbs beneath him. His ass gapes a bit more, inviting Heffer's cum-coated cock inside with much more ease. Reaching beneath himself, George grips his cock and strokes firmly. The taste of his wife's pussy plus the hard, steady thrusting in his ass arouses him; the pain and strain by Heffer's repetitive slamming into his asshole turns to pleasure as he moans deeply in Virginia's slit. His chin dampens with his wife's juices as he laps hard, stroking faster and licking deeper, groaning in hunger.

Heffer slams himself harder and harder, feeling a second orgasm coming. The images of Rocko's tight asshole in his mind and remembering how snug and sexy the small wallaby felt on his cock force him to further lose track of his surroundings. He picks up the pace, groaning and breathing harder, applying more of his weight onto his father's frame.

"Aagh, y-yes! R-Rocko… agh, Rocko!" Heffer moans, squeezing his eyes tightly as he feels his cock get swallowed. He imagines Rocko's sensual moans in his sexy Aussie accent, begging Heffer to thrust harder. He slams his hips against his father's ass as hard as he can, sweating and grunting madly. He can feel another stirring in his throat; the urge to bellow creeps over his tongue, and again, he calls out wildly, feeling his cock throb as he starts to cum.

"Agh… y-yes! I'm… I'm cum-mgh..m-moo! _Mmmoo-oo-oo-oo!_ " Heffer's cum flows, yet again, into George's tailhole, flowing over the rim of his ass and dripping to the carpet below. He falls onto his rear and pants, catching his breath as he strokes his cock slowly, panting harder and thrusting into his own fist.

"Mm-mmgh!" George groans, stroking himself faster as he feels his wife's pussy squeeze around his tongue. From the pace of her breathing, he can tell she's going to cum. Licking as quickly and as deeply as he can, he breathes harder when he feels Heffer's cum ooze slowly over his fist, allowing his cock to become more lubricated. The warmth of the steer's seed stimulates him further, making it much harder to hold back.

 _Aagh, yes… yes, I'm gonna cum! Her pussy is so good… s-so good! Heffer was fucking me… and… it actually felt… amazing! I'm not even angry! Though, I should probably act like I am. I'm his father after all! What would the rest of the family think?!_ "Mm-mm-hmmgh!" George groans, his muzzle full of Virginia's pussy.

"Oh, George," Virginia moans, "You're about to cum, too? Agh… d-do it with me! Y-yes!" Virginia moans, leaning her head back and groping her own left breast, sensually massaging over her hard, sensitive nipple, "Oh, God… Oh, God, I'm… gonna cum… if you keep… d-doing…aa- _aagh!_ " Virginia moans, releasing a loud, passionate howl into the hot air, cumming hard over her husband's maw and dampening the carpet. Just as well, George strokes one final time before coming to orgasm, spraying his seed below himself, getting his cum on his belly and the carpet.

Lifting himself away from Virginia's entrance, he looks at his wife almost shyly, his maw dampened with her juices. His asshole is gaped, pumping gobs of cum out onto the carpet; George is lightheaded and unsure what to do or say. Virginia breaks the ice by leaning over to kiss him.

"That was lovely, Darling. Huh, but… what about Heffer over there?" Virginia asks. George looks behind himself to see Heffer shooting one last load into the air, only for it to land on his large bovine stomach.

"Go on to bed, Dear… I'll take care of this," George says, helping his wife stand. As she leaves the living room, George approaches his adopted bovine son. "Heffer… technically speaking… this makes you the alpha now."

"Nah… I'm good," Heffer says, resting against the sofa behind him, "I get it, Dad. You gotta be number one, you know?"

"You really don't mind? Though, uh… we won't talk about this to anyone, right?"

"Sure, Pop," Heffer says, closing his eyes, "You got it. I won't tell anyone."

"Nobody at all. If anyone asks… I won this, got it?"

"Sure. But… I actually did. So, what's in it for me?" Heffer smirks, wiping the cum off his hand and onto the carpet.

"I won't tell anyone about Rocko," George offers.

"And?"

"And what?" George scoffs, crossing his arms.

Heffer holds out his hand to be shaken, "And… I get to _dominate_ you once a week, at the very least."

"Are you crazy!?" George hollers, "No son of mine is going to…"

"I'm just kidding, Pop," Heffer grins, "Of course we have a deal. Put'er there."

George smiles, taking his son's hand and sealing the deal with a shake, "That's my boy. Now… help me clean this mess up, or else the old man will have a cow."

"Ugh, steer!"

"Whatever."


End file.
